The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant botanically known as Phalaenopsis sp. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Atlantis’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Lochristi, Belgium.
‘Atlantis’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary Phalaenopsis identified as ‘JPH00150’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Phalaenopsis identified as ‘JPH00423’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Atlantis’ was selected by the inventor in May of 1999 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Lochristi, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Atlantis’ was first performed in May of 1999 in Lochristi, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.